Family
by azn-gurl84
Summary: It has a variety of other couples. It is rated PG-13 but the rating may change in other chapters. It is mainly focused on different families in the future, we have happy families and families on the verge of divorce.


Family  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Days Of Our Lives. I actually thought of this great fan fiction idea. I love DOOL. DOOL belongs to NBC and the writers and actors of DOOL. Please don't sue. Lyrics to my songs that I will use in this fan fiction do not belong to me. They belong to the singer and writers of the songs. The only characters I own are Anastia Skye DiMera, Crystal Gem Horton, Summer Marie Von Amburg, and any other people that you don't recognize. . I own these characters. Anyway this is a future fan fiction. I got this idea from watching DOOL today (March 7, 2003).  
  
Summary: Basically Anastia Skye DiMera or Stacie is the daughter of Stefano DiMera. She is 18-years-old. Crystal Gem Horton is Bill Horton's daughter and Jen, Lucas and Mickey's sister. Summer is Gina's daughter. Kellie Walker Kiriakis is the youngest daughter of Nicole Walker and Victor Kiriakis, she is 12-years-old. Nicholas "Nick, Nicky" Vincent Kiriakis is Nicole and Victor's son. He's 15 and a rebel. No Nicole and Victor won't be together in the end. I really don't like them together. Anyway, this will be a Nicole/Eric, Sami/Brandon, Chloe/Brady, Mimi/Rex, Shawn/Belle, Bo/Hope, John/Marlena, Jan/Kevin, Jack/Greta, Jen/Colin, Stacie/Zack, Summer/Jason, Crys/Philip, Cassie/Will and Abby/JT. Okay that's it. Most of the characters will be pretty much brought in later in the story, except for Kellie, Nicole, Victor and a little bit of Brady and Chloe. Also Cassie and Rex are the daughter and son of Marlena and Tony.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kellie was in her room. She could hear the yelling. Her parents screaming at each other. She couldn't take it much longer. She loved her daddy but it always seemed to be that they were fighting. Most of the time it was because of her brother Nicky. Yes she loved Nicky with all her heart but he had rebelled and daddy couldn't take it much longer. Nicky was going to be sent away to boarding school and her mom couldn't take it. Mom didn't seem to notice her anyway. Ever since Kellie's older twin siblings, Randy James Kiriakis or RJ and Rebecca Jasmine Kiriakis had died at the age of 18 her mom had never been the same. They were killed in a car accident. Her mom had attached her self to Nicky and her daddy had attached himself to her. Right now Nicky was in juvenile hall. He had stolen a car. And since then all her mom and daddy did now was fight. They were at it again and mom was crying.  
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and it's tearin me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
Nikki: No Victor! I am not losing my son.  
  
Victor: He belongs in boarding school Nicole. He stole a car. He's in juvenile hall.  
  
Nikki: He's my baby. I can't lose him too.  
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
Victor: What happened to RJ and Becky are not our fault. IT was an accident!  
  
Nikki: Don't you THINK I know that! I loved RJ and Becky! They were our first. Our first babies. And they died. I was so close to them. NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE MY NICKY TOO! I WON'T LET YOU! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
Victor: He's not all you have left Nicole. You seem to forget we have a daughter. A 12-year-old daughter!  
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around My mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too  
  
Nikki: I don't care Victor. I didn't forget about Kellie. I know we have Kellie. How could I forget? SHE'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!  
  
Victor: She's my daughter and I love her. Someone had to take care of her and it sure in hell wasn't going to be you! You spent all your time with Nicky.  
  
Nikki: I tried to be close to her. She pushed me away because she had you.  
  
Victor: That's not true! You never even tried!  
  
Nikki: GET OUT!  
  
Victor: THIS IS MY HOUSE!  
  
Nikki: Get out! I don't want you here. I don't want you near me or my children ever again.  
  
Victor: I'm their father.  
  
Nikki: Get out!  
  
She is crying.  
  
Victor starts to go. Kellie runs down the stairs.  
  
Kellie: No daddy! Don't go! I need you!  
  
Victor: I'm sorry baby. I can't handle it anymore.  
  
Kellie: No! Take me with you!  
  
Victor: You belong with your mother.  
  
Kellie: She hates me. She doesn't even know I exist.  
  
Victor: I'm sorry Kellie.  
  
Kellie: I HATE YOU!  
  
She runs up to her room crying and locks her door. She climbs out the window and goes to the one place she feels safe. Her second family. Her nephew Brady and his wife's Chloe's house. She starts running.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family  
  
She arrives at Chloe and Brady's and knocks.  
  
Chloe: I wonder who that could be.  
  
Brady: Henderson!  
  
Henderson gets the door.  
  
Henderson: Oh Ms. Kiriakis.  
  
Kellie: Hello Henderson.  
  
Henderson leads Kellie inside.  
  
Chloe: What's wrong Kellie?  
  
Kellie: Daddy left! He left. He couldn't take it anymore!  
  
Brady: Grandpa left?  
  
Kellie: Yes he's gone. Mother threw him out. It's over. And it's all Nicky's fault.  
  
Chloe: Sweetie calm down.  
  
Kellie: How can I? The one person who loved me left.  
  
Brady: Kellie it's late. Go sleep in your room. We will talk in the morning.  
  
Kellie goes to her room and closes the door.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave.  
  
Kellie sits up in her bed and puts on her pjs. She looks at her family portrait. Back when everyone was happy.  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy We look pretty normal, let's go back to that In out family portrait we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally In our family portrait, we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything) In our family portrait, we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) In our family portrait, we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Turn around please Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Don't leave us here alone  
  
Mom will be nicer I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night  
  
She couldn't believe daddy had left her alone with her mother. Her mother hated her. She wanted to be with her daddy. She fell asleep crying. 


End file.
